momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Akarin e Okuru Uta
Akarin e Okuru Uta (あかりんへ贈る歌, Farewell Song to Akarin) is the second limited single of Momoiro Clover. The title song is a send-off farewell song to the withdrawing member Akari Hayami. The song was performed as a surprise to Akari in her last live concert in 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ on April 10, 2011. It was only sold by pre-order through King Records online shop and was distributed on June 11, 2011. The profits were donated to help the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami victims. Details The song was available for pre-order from April 10, 2011, the day the live concert held on, until April 24, 2011 in King e-Shop. The profits were donated to help the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami victims.早見脱退でももいろクローバーが改名、「贈る歌」急遽発売 The recording in the song is a mix between studio recording and the live recording.Hyadain Blog - ももいろクローバー　「あかりんへ贈る歌」 Just after the resignation of Akari Hayami, the song producer Kenichi Maeyamada was contacted by their manager Akira Kawakami to make a graduation song. He then interviewed the other five members in order to create the lyrics. The members answered in tears, one after another, such as "I want to thank Akari", "I want to give her support", "our memories with her, "I respect her" and "towards her graduation". The respective solo parts are also the words from each of the members. The chorus part is taken from their first major debut Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo and the lyrics in the last chorus is replaced by "La la la" and was intended to be sung together by Akari and the audiences. Maeyamada instructed the girls to write a message to Akarin in 20 characters long, the messages were then recorded in a tremble voice. Only Kanako that couldn't give her message and started to cry. The recording session was full of tears, even the staffs were crying.Hyadain Blog - ももいろクローバーライブの新曲 Tracklist #Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen (デコまゆ炎の最終決戦, Dekomayu Flaming Final Showdown) #Akarin e Okuru Uta (あかりんへ贈る歌, Farewell Song to Akarin) Single Information *Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen **Duet song by Kanako Momota and Akari Hayami **Lyrics: Kenichi Maeyamada **Composer: Kenichi Maeyamada **Arrangement: Kenichi Maeyamada *Akarin e Okuru Uta **Akari Hayami's farewell song **Lyrics: Kenichi Maeyamada **Composer: Kenichi Maeyamada **Arrangement: Kenichi Maeyamada Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi *Akari Hayami (only in Dekomayu Honoo Saishuu Kessen) Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen Romaji = Mou honto saiaku demo ima made honto arigatou Mou tomenai yo tomerarenai yo Akari ga kimeta michi da mon Ishi ga tsuyoi koto wa ichiban shitteru yo Ookina yume wo mezashiteta kara Shinjirarenakatta kedo Takusan kizutsuite dashita kotae deshou? Nayami goto wo tamekomu sonna seikatsu dakara Zu-tto kurushikattan da ne Shitteta yo naiteta koto Uta ga nigate de karada yowakute Takusan nayandeita kedo Kokomade koreta tsuyosa Wasurenaide ne 'Dakara orikon ni juu i inai ni Haitteru no wo inoru dake tte kaita shi Minna de hanashiteru toki mo tsutawattan desu kedo Chanto kekka wo nokosete Ano mou ureshii desu Minasan arigatou gozaimasu' Korekara wa betsu no michi aruite yuku kedo Tagai ni urayamu you na Mirai he susunde yukou Kokoro bosoi yo chou fuan da yo Dakedo mou nakanai kara Gonin de ookina yume wo kanaete miseru yo Hajimete deatta hi wo oboeteiru? Faasuto fuudo de futari katari atta ne Kinou no koto mitai da yo Egao to utagoe de Akari wo terashi dase Ikuze!! Let’s go!! Akarin no haato wo nerai uchi ☆ Imamade arigato ne Anata ga daisuki desu Zutto zutto Rokunin no omoide wasurenai Ikutsu itte mo tari nai kedo ima made hontouni arigatou sarige nai yasashi sa ni nando mo sukuware ta yo arigatou hanare te mo kokoro wa itsumo issho da yo watashi tachi wa akarin no koto zutto ouen shiteru kara ne nee akarin? arigatou La la la la la la la la la... Zutto zutto Rokunin no omoide wasurenai |-| Original = もうホント最悪 でも今までホントありがとう もう止めないよ 止められないよ あかりが決めた道だもん 意志が強いことは 一番知ってるよ 大きな夢を目指してたから 信じられなかったけど たくさん傷ついて 出した答えでしょう？ 悩み事をためこむ そんな性格だから ずーっと苦しかったんだね 知ってたよ 泣いてたこと 歌が苦手で 体弱くて たくさん悩んでいたけど ここまで来れた強さ 忘れないでね 「だから オリコンに10位以内に 入ってるのを祈るだけって書いたし みんなで話してる時も伝わったんですけど ちゃんと結果を残せて あの もう 嬉しいです みなさんありがとうございました」 これからは別の道 歩んでゆくけど 互いにうらやむような 未来へススんでゆこう 心細いよ 超不安だよ だけどもう泣かないから 5人で大きな夢を 叶えてみせるよ 初めて出会った日を 覚えている？ ファーストフードでふたり語り合ったね 昨日のことみたいだよ 笑顔と歌声で あかりを照らし出せ 行くぜっ!! Let's go!! あかりんのハートを 狙い撃ち☆ 今までありがとね あなたが大好きです ずっと ずっと 6人の思い出忘れない いくつ言っても足りないけど 今まで本当にありがとう さりげない優しさに 何度も救われたよ ありがとう 離れても心はいつも一緒だよ 私たちはあかりんのことずっと応援してるからね ねぇあかりん…ありがとう La La La… ずっと ずっと 6人の思い出忘れない Trivia *The single song is technically the first song to be sung by the five members in Z era. *The song and its coupling track Dekomayu Honoo Saishuu Kessen are the songs that were performed only once for obvious reason. *This is the only limited distribution single that is not a Christmas single. *The snare drum part when the members gave their message to Akarin was re-used by Kenichi Maeyamada in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's song Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1 and Dempagumi Inc.'s song W.W.D. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Limited Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Other Singles